


Family

by mooonynight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring Black Back, Drarry, Drinking, M/M, Smoking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: Remus said and Harry found himself agreeing with them, nodding and feeling a little too silly for his outburst. After things calmed down Harry apologized to Draco and Remus and they both only hugged the boy on the kitchen. They were only finishing to have a snack before going out to stare at the sky once again and Harry flustered at the fond and sad stare of Remus´ amber eyes.‘What is it Moony ?’ Harry asked





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!  
> So my headcanon is that Remus kills Bella.

Harry Potter was utterly enraged, he was not thinking when he fled The Burrow in the middle of night, only to meet Draco near the small hill next to the building the boy looking sad and trying to talk to him. Make him come to his senses. The trip was short; the Lupin´s Cottage was not so far away from the Burrow, anyways. Harry stomped through the door, with Draco just behind him in silence, shouting Remus Lupin´s name. Running around the house just to find the man sitting at one of the kitchen´s step, holding a bottle of a muggle drink and smoking staring at the sky, wearing one of Sirius´ band tshirts and the necklace that symbolyzed their wedding around his palm.

‘No need to shout Harry, I´m not deaf’ the man only said unbothered by the teenager´s invasion not looking at them, knowing very why they were there ´You should talk to your boyfriend Draco, isn´t decent invade a widowed man house in the middle of night’

‘You killed Bellatrix, you killed her !’ Harry screamed. So full of those overwhelming anger and hate, hopelessness he felt during the whole year, break down Dumbledore´s office was not enough. He wanted to tear Bellatrix apart, make her feel all those bad feelings inside him. She and fucking Voldemort could go and fuck themselves, because it was not fair. He was going to have a family, a place to call home, him and his godfathers´ so he could call his friends and his boyfriend, so he could have sleepovers and a cosy home to come at Christmas. He could walk muggle London showing Sirius everything he and Remus knew, buy a new motorcycle, play quidditch with his godfather on the spring or summer. ‘Answer me !’

‘I did’ Remus said in a tired voice.

‘You had no right; you should have taken me with you…’

Remus for the first moved his head an observed the boy. ‘So you could see me becoming the monster that I truly am, Harry ? So you could get killed in wolf´s rage ?’

‘So I could have tortured her…’ the eldest man laughed bitterly.

‘Is not like that Harry, Cruciatus does not work like that, you´re only grieving angry with the world for taking away your family, but you do not have this darkness inside you…’ Remus explained standing up and facing the boy ‘….You went through dark times yes, but you always had hope. I never had any. I never dared to hope, for the things I had, your parents as my friends, Sirius as my husband, you as my godson’

Harry kept watching Remus, sobbing silently and trembling licking his lips.

‘Then why did you tried to get yourself a death sentence from a Dementor kiss by killing that bitch ?’

‘I simply had to Harry’

‘I think Lupin, is right Harry´ Draco said for the first time since that argument started ‘When I heard that Bellatrix had tortured you back in Ministry, I felt like….I could kill her myself…’ The blonde boy almost whispered the next words ‘The thought that she and Voldemort may have…may have….killed you was much more than I could stand’ Draco stared at Harry with a mischievous glint on his pale blue eyes ‘Don´t worry, Bellatrix died slowly and in rather excruciating pain’

‘How do you know that Draco ?’ Harry asked, the anger subsiding and shock and fear washing over him. ‘Believe me, you don´t want to know that’ Remus said and Harry found himself agreeing with them, nodding and feeling a little too silly for his outburst. After things calmed down Harry apologized to Draco and Remus and they both only hugged the boy on the kitchen. They were only finishing to have a snack before going out to stare at the sky once again and Harry flustered at the fond and sad stare of Remus´ amber eyes.

‘What is it Moony ?’ Harry asked nervously.

‘You should keep him, Harry. Draco really loves you’ Draco went red and Harry only nodded. They have not said the three little words yet to each other. Not that was necessary the actions between them were enough to show it for now.

‘I agree with Moony, Harry. He is never wrong’ Harry felt a chill run through his spine when he heard Sirius´ voice and in slow motion turned his head to see his godfather standing at the backdoor on the kitchen´s door frame, wearing black and looking a little more tired than he ever did ‘Sorry for taking so long to come back home, the healers on the private section of St. Mungus can be so annoying!!’ the man said, with uncertainty in his voice, before Harry registered he and Remus flung themselves at Sirius at the same time that the man almost collapsed on the floor.

Draco only smiled to himsef while eating another bite of his sandwich. He was so fucking happy. His boyfriend would finally have the proper family he deserved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :) Let me know your thoughts, please !!


End file.
